Pulling a trigger is easy
by 50-johns-of-sherlock
Summary: Sam Winchester is an undercover hitman for the F.B.I. But a man has needs, so he goes to a specific club every now and then... based on a Jason Statham movie.


Sams job is easy. It's only demand is isolaton and skill. Other than that, pulling a triger is pretty easy.  
But some times organisation and cunningness is also essential. Some of the killings need to look like  
accidents,some others need to look like suicide, and in some others you need to put the blame on others.  
He is used to being alone. After his recruition by the Beraue, Sam Winchester was announced dead,  
so he didn't have to worry about family and friends. Either way his mother was already gone, his  
dad was a drunk loser and his brother was fighting in Iraq. His friends from college had lost  
touch after his fiance's death. Jessica was murderd because her dad worked in the parlament. Thats how he  
desided to become a hitman. He didnt see it as revenge, just as a kind of freedom.

Even though he has been in this life for less than ten years, it seems like his life in Stanford with Jess was a dream,  
a far away dream. This small apartmentis what he calls home now. It may be small with a useless kitchen, but it  
has a comfortable bedroom. The view to the ocean is what flies the rent to skies. He can afford it, though, the  
F.B.I. pays well. Actually he can afford anything with his checks. Buthe likes to keep his brothers old Chevy Impala  
and dress with cheap plaid shirts.  
He doesn't need luxury ass long as he gets the job done. George Lee is a mere, mundane plumber,he can't afford  
luxuries. The F.B.I. doesn't have much imagination for names, but Sam doesn't mind. Whether he is George, or  
Phil, or Jason, he doesn't care. He just needs this job. It's more of a lifestyle now. he has maintained a routine  
by now. He has an empty wall where he pins information, pictures, data about each case. He gives the  
landlord a good bottle of Schotch once a month, just to keep quiet. And everytime he finished a case he drinks a nice  
glass of good old Vodca, while unpining the wall, and once he is done he goes to the local gay-club, drinks more and... relaxes.  
today is one of those days. Sam drank his Vodca and got in the Impalato drive down town. And as always he parks  
outside the "Loving Angel" Club. He walks inside to see three beauties pole dancing on the stage. He sat on  
a table in the back and waited for a waiter. a young asian boy walks towards his table:  
" Can i get you anything, Sir?" he was new to this job, Sam could read all over him. The waiters outfit in this club  
is a tight pair of black pants, no top and a bowtie. The boy was feeling uncomfortable with the exposure.  
"bring me a Schotch... Oh ,and call Zack for me, would you?"  
Zack, or Zachariah as he liked to be called, was the manager of this dump. If you wanna fuck, you'll have to  
ask him first. Zack was the best pimp in the city, all his "Angels", as he called them, were trained and beautiful.  
after a matter of threeminutes the asian biy brought his schotch and was followed byy a grey-haired fat man.  
"Thank you Kevin, now leave the grown ups have a conversation", said Zack towards the boy.  
"George, George. Long time, no see. Where have you been?"  
"I was on a buisness trip. Now, Zack, i need something only you can give me." Sam smiled seductively.  
"Anything you want George! any of my boys are available for you! you know how much i  
respect you." one could easily see that this man was years in "buisness".  
"Just last week, i got a new package. Very exotic! Would you like a night with weak and defenceless Castiel,  
or with a more dependant Balthazar...?" he was cut of by Sam.  
"Zack, come on, you know me. i'm traditional! You know which one i want..."  
"Well, you can't blame me for trying! I like your stability. Three years, isn't it? If i didn't know you, i'd say you are in love."  
"Why don't you shut up and get him for me?" Sam was upset. There was no way he could ever love again, not after  
Jess. He didn't even know why he was into men now, and how it came that he used the same hoker for the past  
three years. Gabriel was...warm. You can't describe him. He is like the sun he is warm, bright and golden. His hair  
a little long, the colour of whiskey where you can get so drunk and forget everything.  
when Zachariah came back a short man followed him. He didn't have the waiters outfit, no, Gabriel  
was above them. He wore a plain white shirt with the top bottons open to reveal some skin of his  
chest, and a pair of blue-jeans fashionably torn at some parts.  
"Hello, sugar! Missed me?" Gabriel was always playfull and childishly cheeky. Sam finished his schotch with  
one sip and stood up.  
"Let's get outta here, Gabriel." he grabbed his coat and went past Zack to the door. Sam didn't even turn around  
to see if Gabriel was following him.  
"Wow, he is determend!" Gabriel said out loud, mostly talking to himself.  
The drive was quiet even though Gabriel tried to chat, or small-talk but Sam is not the talking type. They reached  
the usual motel and sam checked in.  
Spending a night with Gabriel is warm and kind. He is experienced ~because of his job~ and can handle anything.  
When Sam first walked into the "Loving Angel", he was drunk and unstable. Gabriel embraced him with patience,  
since Sam was still experimenting and he had never slept with a man before. Ever since that night three years ago  
Sam hasn't had another guy.  
As Gabriel sat on the edge of the bed, Sam took his coat off and set it on a chair. Without losing a second Sam commands:  
" Clothes off." One would assume Sam was a little into BDSM, but he was nothing like that, from all these years Gabriel has never  
had a bruise or an attitude to compain. He is just awkward, and can't manage well talking. But Gabriel doesn't mind. He takes all  
his clothes off to the panties and then to bare skin. Sam took a long view from head to toes, that gave Gabe's cock a twitch.  
"Mine too." He added, voice same, untouched, unchanged, natural. Gabriel made the step that kept them apart and started unbuttoning  
Sams shirt revealing his muscular chest. When he was done with the shirt he kneeld in front of Sam unbuttong the jeans.  
The bulge was visible even with them on, and Sams half-hard erection made its way to the waistband of his boxers.  
Not giving a single warning Gabriel lowers the boxers and gives the now fully grown cock a slow lick, from base to head.  
Sam shut his eyes, trying to take in all that pleasure and hold himself from shoving Gabriels face right into his dick. Instead he  
took a hold of those beautiful golden hair and pulled them a little, just for the excitement of foreplaying. Gabriel on the other  
hand got the message and took all of Sams length in his mouth, all of those eleven inches deep in his throat. Sam moaned at the  
sensation and arched his back. Gabriel moved in rythm, adding tongue usage and ball massaging. Sam was going crazy, and if it wasn't  
for the table behind him, supporting his weight, his legs would have given out.  
"Damn you, Gabe, feels so good..." he almost growled. Gabriel was years in the pit, he knows how to pleasure a man. Hell he makes a  
living out of it! Especially for Sam, he had time to study him, and get to know all his pressure points. Gabriel knew that he loved having his  
dicks head taken special care of, and that's what he was gonna give him. Sam was only minutes from cumming and Gabe couldn't  
take it anymore, he took his left hand that he wasn't using on Sam and started palming himself.  
"Gabe... Gabe, i'm close..." Sam almost whimpered showing a more vunerable side that Gabriel adored and caused his cock to dirty his hand with precum.  
" Give me all you got." All that Sam needed was this small encouragment, and he was spitting white ropes of hot cum in Gabriels mouth.  
And the shorter man took it greedily, swallowed everything to the last drop. They stayed like that for a minute, panting, sweating.  
"Bed." Sam spit the command.


End file.
